The Younger Riddle
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! Main Characters: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort and Lynx Riddle.
1. Lynx Bellatrix Riddle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my made-up characters and plot.**

**Summary: When Bellatrix leaves her and Voldemort's daughter to him, the Dark Lord asks Narcissa and Lucius to look after her. But now, 13 and a half years later, Voldemort is rising-and planning to take his daughter with him. Will Lynx rise to the challenge or will she back down to her father?**

* * *

**Lynx's P.O.V**

My name is Lynx Riddle. My father is Tom Riddle but more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. I have no idea who my mother is. I live with Molly and Arthur Weasley and their seven children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. I'm the same age as Ron and Molly tries to pretend we're twins to Muggles. My birthday is on 6 December. I've been told how I got to the Weasleys: My mother had me but she gave me to my father, Lord Voldemort, who made one of his Death Eaters(I've been told it was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as they already had a son my age called Draco but I have no idea) and then when Harry Potter made him lose power Narcissa put me on any old doorstep she could find. Luckily it was the Weasleys! But I heard Molly and Arthur whispering last night and I caught two sentences: "People say he is going to come back to power, and take his daughter with him all the way. Everyone knows Lynx is his daughter; they'll want to put her in hiding." I woke up Ron and told him.

"Lynx, you think he would guess you got put with this family? No, he'd guess you got put in a Pure-Blood mania house, not here where we like and don't mind Muggles." Ron said. I glared at him.

"My father is a very powerful wizard. He'd just look into Narcissa's mind way back ten years ago and see." I reminded him. Ron winced at 'My father' and looked at me.

"How can you be so proud You-Know-Who's your dad?" Ron shook his head at me.

"He _could _of been a very good dad but the stupid Ministry was looking for him, weren't they? They'd of chucked me somewhere else if they did find him and you have _no _idea what's it like not even knowing who your own mother is nor knowing anything about your father apart from his name!" I hugged my pillow and when I heard Ron snoring I got my special toy spider out from my bed and chucked it right on his face and he woke up and started to scream. Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred and George and Ginny came in. Fred and George and Ginny came on my bed and Fred whispered in my ear.

"Well done, Lynx! When me and George heard that screaming we ran to this room 100 million miles per hour! Why'd you do it thou-" Fred stopped because Molly had come over.

"Lynx, come with me." When we were outside she started again. "Why did you chuck that spider on Ron, you know he's scared to fits of them!"

"He keeps saying mean things about my dad! And he thinks I was with him before the whole Potter thing, when I wasn't, I was with Narcissa and Lucius, weren't I?" I shouted. Molly looked at me.

"Yes, you were with the Malfoy's, bad luck that happened!" Molly went back into Ron's room as I'd decided to sleep on the sofa.

_'Bad luck that happened?' _I thought.

* * *

**IN DIAGON ALLEY**

**Narcissa's P.O.V**

I saw her. The baby I and my husband had looked after like our own. Lynx Riddle.

**~~Flashback!~~**

_There was a knock on the door. Lucius answered it._

_"Oh, hello Your Lordship. Come in, come in." Lucius brought the Dark Lord to the living room where I was with Draco. After the Dark Lord had settled down me and Lucius saw a little baby in his arms. She was wearing a cute pink sleeping suit with a little witch on the front with a speech bubble saying 'Yeah I'm a witch, and the most powerful one you'll meet!'_

_"Lucius, Narcissa. I'm very happy to see Draco looking very healthy. I'm here to grant you something. I want you two to look after my little Lynx like your own. When I have killed Harry Potter I will take her back. But if by any chance I don't succeed I want you to drop her off at any wizarding house you find. I do not wish her to stay here all her life. Her full name is Lynx Riddle as I am not telling you her mother's name. You will find out as she grows. I can not care for her right this moment and Bellatrix and Lestrange do not have a child so I do not really trust them with Lynx. You are the most faithful of my Death Eaters that _do _have at least one child. I have not told Bellatrix I do not trust her with Lynx. Here now, I make you Lynx's godparents. Take her, and care for her as you care for Draco." The Dark Lord explained, handing Lynx to Lucius, who had a shocked look on his face. "Lucius? Why do you look so schocked?"_

_"You're letting _us _take care of your daughter?" Lucius asked._

_"Yes. If I do not succeed by killing Harry Potter keep Lynx until it is her second birthday. She's six months old now, so I hope you will have very happy memories with my little girl. Let me say bye to her, Lucius." the Dark Lord bent over Lynx. "Goodbye, Lynx. We will be reunited one day." And with that the Dark Lord apparated away._

_Lucius was staring awestruck at Lynx, and I suppose you would want to as she had beautiful black hair curling in all the perfect places and when she woke we saw she had grey eyes even though she was still a baby. I knew who her mother was. It showed right though. _Bella _was Lynx's mother!_

_"Lucius! Bella is Lynx's mother! That's why the Dark Lord didn't put her with Bella, she would have been with her mother!" I said, taking Lynx from Lucius' arms. She was so fragile, like Bella told me I was when I was young._

_"Yes, she looks exactly like Bellatrix." Lucius said, handling Draco._

**~~Flashback!~~**

Tears sprang to my eyes. I had last seen Lynx when she was a tiny toddler. I saw she was standing by herself. I went over.

"Lynx? Lynx Riddle?" Her eyes went wide. I saw tears in her own eyes.

"Narcissa!" She ran to me and hugged me. Then she whispered: "_Do you know my mother?_" I looked at her. I told the people I left her with: _'When she turns eleven tell her her mother is Bellatrix Lestrange'_

"_Yes: My very own sister, Bellatrix Lestrange._" I whispered back to my neice.

"So, you're my aunt? Can I call you Aunt Cissy? I want to mee-" Lynx got cut off by Molly Weasley. I scowled. She was the people I left her with?

"Lynx Riddle! Come here at once!" Weasley fired up.

"Weasley. Lynx is my neice, as you fully well know! I want to tell her somethings of her early life!" I dragged Lynx off with us before Weasley could protest. "Lynx, your middle name is Bellatrix. Do you want to meet your mother?" Lynx nodded so much I'm surprised her head stayed on.

"I've been wishing I could meet her since I was put with Molly and Arthur." Lynx's eyes were gleaming, still pearly-grey. Her long, long hair was still coal-black. I apparated with her, Lucius doing the same with Draco. We arrived at Malfoy Manor.

"Now, Lynx, you stay here while I find Bella. We'll come back soon. Lucius, you stay here with Draco and Lynx." I apparated away to find Bella. I found her in the Shrieking Shack with Yaxley and Amycus Carrow.

"Bella, I have Lynx with me." Bella turned round. Tears came to her eyes.

"Where is she, Cissy?" Whispered Bella, wiping tears from her eyes. Yaxley inturruped.

"Who is Lynx?" He saw my face. "Oh, yes the Dark Lord's daughter."

"At mine and Lucius' house, come with me." Bella apparated when I said 'Come'. I apparated to Malfoy Manor where I saw Lynx and Bella just staring awestruck at each other.

"You're my _mother_?" Lynx said in a tiny voice. Obviously she was a tiny bit scared. Bella's tears dropped freely now, as did Lynx's.

"Yes, Lynx," Bella looked at me, Lucius and Draco. "Cissy? Do you, Lucius and Draco mind going out of the room for a bit?"

"OK, Aunt Bella." Draco left the room, me and Lucius following him.

* * *

**Lynx's P.O.V**

"Look at you, Lynx, you're so grown up." Tears fell from her grey eyes, so much like mine.

"How old was I when you dropped me off at-" I gulped. "-Dad's?"

"You were six months old. Me and Rodolphus tried to look after you but we knew the Dark Lord would put you with your aunt and uncle and cousin so we gave you to him." More tears came out of her eyes now. I looked at Bellatrix Lestrange, my mother.

* * *

**Cute, eh? I was looking round Star Consultations and found Lynx and it fitted in well: Lynx Bellatrix Riddle. Please review!**


	2. Meeting Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my made-up characters and plot.**

**Summary: When Bellatrix leaves her and Voldemort's daughter to him, the Dark Lord asks Narcissa and Lucius to look after her. But now, 13 and a half years later, Voldemort is rising-and planning to take his daughter with him. Will Lynx rise to the challenge or will she back down to her father? **

* * *

**Lynx's P.O.V**

"Are you a Parseltongue?" I looked at her.

"Conjure up a snake." When she had I looked at it, and it looked as ready as anything to attack. I sighed. "_Do not attack, do not attack, do not attack her._" Mum was looking at me with wide eyes. "How am I a Parseltongue?"

"The Dark Lord. In other words, your father. He had black hair when he was younger but you may have got your hair from the Black family side, through me." I was confused.

"B-b-but your last name is Lestrange!" She started to laugh again.

"Yes, but that is the last name of my husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. Only married him because he was a Pure-Blood. You're a Half-Blood. My name when I was born was Bellatrix Black, Cissy's was Narcissa Black." Lynx frowned.

"I have another aunt! Aunt Andromeda! Harry told me that Sirius said you were his cousin and so was Aunt Andromeda and Aunt Cissy." Mum glared at me. "It was because of Potions, me and Potter got paired together by Snape and I said I wanted to hear more about my mother's family. I'm not in Gryffindor, where the filthy Mudbloods are, I'm in Slytherin! I'm the Heir of Slytherin! I let the Basilisk out of the Chamber of Secrets two years ago! But luckily Uncle Lucius had given Ginny Weasley Father's diary and the whole school had thought Ginny-I mean Weasley- had been possessed by it and I got away with it! All the teachers made sure my schedule's were full but I could do it at night or on Friday afternoons, as it would have been mean to make me do lessons while everybody else didn't! I petrified Colin Creevey, Hermione Granger, Penelope Clearwater, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, the ghost of Gryffindor and the Squib's cat! That's how I know I'm the Heir of Slytherin! Draco said Potter was but I told him my father was the Heir so I was the Heir! I'm the second last remaining Heir of Slytherin! I'm on the Slytherin Family Tree! I'm the one who can open the Chamber of Secrets! I hate Potter that he killed the Basilisk! I want my father to kill him!" I shouted until calming down. _'Wow, Ron was right, I _do _have a very bad temper.' _I thought. "Sorry, Mum."

"OK, darling. When do you go to school?" Mum was smiling. "I heard it's the Triwizard Tournament's being held this year. Barty Crouch Jr. will be in Polyjuice Potion as Alastor Moody. Tell him Bellatrix told you and he will put your name in the Goblet of Fire if you want. Though he has had commands from your father to get you and Potter in. And yes, you do have an aunt Andromeda. She got burnt of the family tree when she married the Mudblood Ted Tonks. Me and your Aunt Cissy haven't contacted her since. Filthy Blood-Traitor! Anyway, my question."

"I go back to Hogwarts in a week. I sooo want to be in the Tournament! Wait, haven't I met Barty before?" I asked.

"Yes, you have. And the Dark Lord and I thought you could meet him again." I smirked. Mum narrowed her eyes. "Has Snape been being good to you? If not tell me why."

"No, he paired me up with Potter on purpose, because he knows I can't stand him, ever since Father, well you know, killed the Mudblood Evans and his dad." I smirked again. I remembered that night.

**~~Flashback!~~**

_It was my first birthday. 31 October 1981, more commonly know as Halloween. Uncle Lucius was playing with me and Draco. I did not know who my real mother was but I still called them Uncle Lucius and Aunty Cissy well OK, I actually said Uncle Wucius and Aunwy Cissy as I couldn't say 'L' or 'T' or 'N' so I had to call Narcissa 'Aunty Cissy' instead. But they just laughed. Draco might of been their little Prince but I'd got told I was their little Princess. Me and Draco were closer than anyone could be. We were closer than siblings would have been. We couldn't be in a different room without screaming we wanted each other back. Aunty Cissy laughed and said we were like twins. Couldn't of been righter. Then when it was midnight, Aunty Cissy came and picked me up-but she left Draco._

_"Aunwy Cissy! Aunwy Cissy! Why you wot waking Dwaco? I want Dwaco!" I cried, Draco doing the same. Aunty Cissy put me back down beside Draco. We quieted almost instantly._

_"Draco, Lynx isn't going to live with us anymore," I could see Aunty Cissy's eyes red and puffy, as if she had been crying._

_"But Wynx is my siswer! She can't live with anyone else! Why is she leaving?" Aunty Cissy breathed in._

_"Her father has, well, been - er - defeated," Aunty Cissy's look softened. "by Potter."_

_"But me and Dwaco have plans about the wagic school together! We can't leave each other!" I scowled._

_"You will meet again, Lynx - at Hogwarts. Come on, say goodbye, Draco, Lynx." We said goodbye. Aunty Cissy apparated to a house and left a letter beside be in my basket. "Bye, Lynx,"_

_"Bye-bye, Aunwy Cissy." I said quietly. She apparated after putting me down. I had to wait till the morning to go in._

**~~Flashback!~~**

Tears came to my eyes. Me and Draco _had _met at Hogwarts but he either didn't recognize me or he forgot me. I had gone up to him and said "Draco! Do you remember me?" then he said with a puzzled look on his face,

"No, who are you?" He weren't listening to the sorting after him.

"Lynx, Lynx Riddle. Remember? I lived at your house when I was six months to one year old! Remember? We were the bestest of friends!"

"NO, I was the ONLY child in the house at that age!" Then I ran off.

I was petrified when he said that.

* * *

**Can you answer this?**

**_"First think of the person who lives in disguise, _**

**_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._**

**_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_**

**_The middle of middle and end of end?_**

**_And finally give me the sound often heard,_**

**_During the search for a hard-to-find word._**

**_Now string them together and answer me this,_**

**_What creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_**

**Please don't cheat!**

**Reviewer's:**

**BellaPur: Thanks! Your stories are awesome too!**

**Piper Lestrange: Thanks! I've just realised it helps me write when I get praise!**

**Thanks to you two! **

***If you review you get your name on my story, and a comment on your review!*  
**


	3. Truth or Dare!

**Hi! Did you get why I put the riddle last chapter? In Lynx Riddle's story, there's a real riddle! Anyway the answer to the riddle was...**

**SPYDER or SPIDER!**

**Also in the first chap I said Lynx's birthday was 6 December. Then in the 2nd chap I said it was Halloween. So her birthday is Halloween.  
**

* * *

**Lynx's P.O.V**

I've been at Hogwarts three weeks and I still can't believe Draco can't remember me. I'll try again today. Oh, goodie, Draco has just entered the common room.

"Draco?" he looked at me as if he was saying 'yes?'. "Are you absolutely sure you don't remember me? Lynx Bellatrix Riddle. I'll say it again, SLOWLY. LISTEN! NOW! L-Y-N-X B-E-L-L-A-T-R-I-X R-I-D-D-L-E! REMEMBER!" I was shouting by now.

"I remember you. You're my cousin that lived with me for six months. The Dark Lord's daughter. My Aunt Bella's daughter. Their only child and daughter. I only know that because my mother keeps sending me letters about you. You were born at eleven o'clock at night, on Halloween, you're my cousin, you lived with the Weasleys for twelve years. You opened the Chamber of Secrets, blah, blah. You're only my cousin. It doesn't matter if I forget you. It matters if you forget your siblings. You're just my forgetable cousin Lynx. Which means I can innocently forget you!" Draco snapped at me.

I was amazed. I thought you should never ever forget any one in your family that you knew. I never forgot; my dad, my mum, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius, Draco, my grandmother and grandfather from my mum's side. And from the Weasleys; all my 'brothers' and 'sister', Molly, Arthur, 'Grandfather' and 'Grandmother'.

I remembered 'Grandmother' Cedrella, who was actually my disowned great-cousin. She got disowned for marrying a Weasley. My great-cousin got disowned for marrying into the family I lived with for twelve years. I only now know that was fatal. Ron and I used to pretend we'd marry each other when we were older, as non-blood siblings would. I felt a pang to my heart. Only now I thought about my past. I remembered everything. When Aunt Cissa put me with the Weasleys, and how they cared for me for twelve years. I didn't even celebrate my first birthday. Instead I'd been put in a basket with a note, to wait until the door opened.

**~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~**

_It was the day after my first birthday._

_I woke up early, hoping to be indoors. I was disopointed when I was still in the harsh cold of outside. I started wailing. The door opened almost instantly. A lady stood there. The lady had short red hair and brown eyes. She was a little bit plump, as far as I could see. She picked up me and the basket, along with the note. The lady read it quickly and sighed. "Come on, lets find something to put on you. Your sleeping suit is a little damp and it needs washing." she said, picking me up. I had to wear a baby boy's t-shirt with little boy jeans and blue socks._

_Two red headed boys came in the room, holding a red headed one year old in their arms. One of the boys looked confused. "Mum, who is that?" he said, pointing to me._

_"A baby girl. Ron's age. Someone, as in Narcissa Malfoy, put her on our doorstep." then she whispered seven words to the older_ _boys_.(The words were "You-Know-Who's daughter. Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter.")_ Their eyes widened._

_"So she is a wizard, right?" the other boy asked. The lady, who they called mum, nodded._

_"Hewwo." I said cutely._

_"Hi..." the twins said awkwardly._

_"Hewwo." the youngest boy, my age, said. "Me Ron."_

_"Me Lynx." I tried my hardest to say the 'L'. _

_I later learned that the lady was called Molly. "Mowwy." I said, I knew it was cuter to not be able to 'L's in someone else's name._

_"Yes, I'm Molly, these two are Fred and George, then there's Bill and Charlie and Percy. And Ron. And Arthur."_

_"Mowwy. Fwed. George. Bwill. Charwie. Percy. Won. Arthwur." I tried to say all their names._

_"Yes, darling, that's all the names. Come on, we'd better put you to bed." Molly said._

_"Where will she sleep, Mum?" Fred or George asked._

_"She'll just have to top and tail with Ron until we can get Lynx her own bed." _

_"Oway." I said, toddling upstairs. Molly came behind me just before I fell. _

_"No, I'll carry you. You-Know-Who will kill me if his daughter fell down the stairs at my house and got hurt."_

_When we got upstairs she put another pillow the other side of Ron's cot. "Go to sleep now, Ron, Lynx."_

**~~~~FLASHBACK HAS ENDED!~~~~**

t must of been hard for Molly, already raising six sons, and then a little girl comes to live with them. Then she has another daughter the next year. I thought about Ron. I needed to talk to him.

I waited outside the Gryffindor common room. Several people came out and asked "What are you doing?"

So I would say "I need to speak to Ron Weasley." so they went. After a little while Fred and George came out and Fred banged into my shoulder, which hurt.

"Ow!"

"Lynx!"

"Lynx!" they both hugged me. I smiled. These were the brothers I grew up with. Even now I was in Fourth Year they still treated me like a toddler. Fred's cheeks got a tiny bit pink as we hugged.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" I asked, smiling like a devil.

"Yes! We can go in the Gryffindor common room." Fred said, going pinker. They said the password quietly. We all walked in and went to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare, Harry, Hermione, Ron?" I asked.

"Okay." They all said. So we sat at their table.

"Okay, I'll go first. Ron! Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go up to Angelina Johnson and kiss her for five seconds at least." we all laughed.

"Fine." Ron said. He walked up to Angelina and Katie Bell and kissed Angelina for five seconds.

Angelina blushed and looked embarrased. Me, Fred, George, Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.

"Now my turn. Fred. Truth or Dare?" asked Ron.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone and who?"

"Yes, I do." Fred blushed to match his hair.

"Who!" I asked excitedly.

He murmered a name. I heard. 'Lynx'.

"Who?" I said, not believing what I'd heard.

"Lynx." Fred blushed to Gryffindor red. I blushed, so it looked weird considering I usually have such pale skin.

Everyone looked amazed. "Since when?" I asked, sounding fierce.

"I was six and you were four." he looked as if he was going to explode now.

That was weird. I'd been going through a weird stage at four years old. I'd started shouting at the top of my lungs "DADDY! MUMMY!" and wouldn't let anyone hug me or carry me. I'd wrecked Bill's broom, broken his wand, scared Ron to fits with my plastic spider. I only grew out of it when I was five. So I was like that for a whole year.

"When I was going through the 'Weird Stage'?" I smiled. Molly had said I was going through the 'Weird Stage' to Bill when I broke his broom and wand. Fred nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know." he said weakly. "Can we just get on?" he asked hurriedly.

"I still need to talk to you about the little 'crush', Fred." I hissed.

"Now my turn. Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Fred asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss anyone at this table. Apart from Lynx."

Hermione looked at the boys. She nibbled her lip while all the boys were looking at her.

"Come on, they're all waiting!" I said, wanting to see who Hermione liked.

She leaned over to kiss...

* * *

**Hey, peeps. Oh yeah, sorry I wanted a cliff-hanger.**

**Review who you want her to kiss!**

**Either;**

**Ron-**

**Harry-**

**Fred-  
**

**George- **

**Anyway, Lynx is starting to feel like family to the Weasleys again until Fred admits his crush. Poor Fred. Just because he liked her.**

**Lynx- So? Alexa, you don't know how I feel about Fred!**

**Me(Alexa)- I'll have to interview you.**

**Lynx/Me- Bye.  
**


	4. Christina, Mark and Why?

Lynx's P.O.V

ermione leaned over to kiss... Guess... Not Ron, Not Harry, Not George. Fred!

Everyone laughed, though I couldn't help feeling jelous. I'd liked Fred since First Year.

"So it's my turn." Hermione said. "Lynx! Truth or Dare!"

"Clearly Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss a boy in this room but it can't be Harry or Ron." I scanned the room and found Fred and George's best friend Lee Jorden. I smiled.

I walked over to Lee, who was looking at his pet tranantula. "Hey, Lee," I smiled at him. "Cool pet."

"Thanks." He smiled back. I saw Fred at the corner of my eye, now looking angry, jelous and embarrased. I leaned to Lee and quickly kissed him. He looked alarmed, but he smiled a little as I went back to my table.

"There." I looked at Harry. "Harry, the famous question. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kick Lee's trantula."

"Fine." Harry went up to Lee and kicked Lee's tranantula. Lee looked angry and kicked Harry. When Harry came back he kicked me. I kicked Fred, Fred kicked Hermione, Hermione kicked Ron, Ron kicked George and George kicked Harry. Then came the weirdest part. Ginny came up to us and now it was a game of Kiss, Angelina Johnson came to us. George kissed Angelina. Ron kissed Hermione. Harry kissed Ginny(Only for a second because he didn't want to kiss me). Then the two people left, me and Fred, sat there. Then Fred kissed me.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I don't know what to do. When Fred kissed me two days ago, all other boys flushed out of my mind. The only person I could think of was him. But I recieved another letter from another mystery person.

_To Lynx Bellatrix Riddle,_

_I've been watching you. You don't know who I am and you will find out when I want. You have betrayed your family. Someone has informed me_

_your last name is now not Riddle, you've shamed that family by associating with the Weasleys. Your last name is now Black, as my family_

_though I do not have that name. From, ?_

What? Cool, I now have my mother's last name. I don't want my mother's or father's. My mother gave me away to my dad when I was two days old. My dad gave me to my aunt and uncle when I was six months old. My aunt and uncle abandoned me on any old doorstep they could find. Sure, Dad told them to, but he was 'dead'. They could of kept me. Molly and Arthur and the Weasleys cared for me like their own children. They could of just put me in an orphanage, like my dad, but they kept me. Now they weren't my family. One of my 'brothers' kissed me. I now felt so lonely. I had no family. My mum acts like she cares about me, but I'll shame her if I'm not a Death Eater. I deserve to choose. I'm going to be forced to be one. In fact, I don't want ot be Dad's loyal idiot servent, like my mum.

I had no-one. Draco had long gone trying to protect me. He wasn't family. I had no family. Dad, Mum, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius(Luci), Draco. They're my real biological family, but none really care about the real me. I drew my family tree.

_Tom Riddle Sr. Merope Grant Druella Rosier Cygnus Black_

_Tom Riddle Jr. Bellatrix Black+Rodolphus Andromeda Narcissa Black+Lucius Malfoy _

_Lynx Riddle/Black Draco Malfoy _

I know my father's parents. I need to find Andromeda. I want to find her. I go up to Dumbledore's office. I heard one of the teachers say the password is 'Lemon Sherbert'. I go up the stairs. I knock at the door. "Come in." says a voice.

I go in. Dumbledore looks up. "Yes, Miss Black?" he knew about the change of my last name.

"Do you know Andromeda Cassiopiea Black, my disowned aunt?" I asked.

"Yes," He looked up again. "Why?"

"I want to talk to her." He opened his mouth to say 'write a letter to her'. "In person." I looked at his fireplace... I had an idea. "Can I use your fireplace?"

When he nodded I said, "The address? I need the address!"

"22 Mulbert Lane, London."

I ran to the soil, grabbed a handful and shouted '22 Mulbert Lane, London!'

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I ended up at Number 28. I walked down to N. 22. I knocked at the door and a woman opened it. She looked a little like Mum but she had a kinder look and softer eyes. "Are you Andromeda Black?" she shivered when I said Black but she nodded.

"Yes, but it's Andromeda Tonks now." she looked at me. "You're Bella's daughter."

I nodded. "I can come inside, can't I?" she let me in. "I wanted to ask-"

Then a man came in the room. "You's this, Dromeda?" He took a closer look at me. "She's Bellatrix's daughter. Why did you let her in? She's going to tell Bellatrix our address, then what will happen?"

"I won't, I promise, Sir." I said.

"Ted, she said she wanted to ask me something." Aunt Dromeda looked at me. "What was it, sweetie?"

"Why was I passed to my dad when I was born? I want to know why. I can't ask Aunt Cissy, I can't ask Mum. So I wanted to ask you."

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was still un-disowned when that happened. Bella, she had got pregnant when she was eighteen, a year after she went from Hogwarts. It died before it could be born. Then she got pregnant again. They got born but she couldn't look after them. So she gave them away. You have a brother and sister somewhere. They should be called Christina and Mark. Here's a photo of them the day they were born." She showed me a picture of a young Bellatrix Lestrange, holding a baby girl and boy, looking so happy and her face looked softened for once. "Yeah, a different Bella rather than the one we all know and either love or hate. She got pregnant a couple of years later, about three months after Cissa said she was pregnant. That baby was born perfectly, strong and big."

"Me."

"Yes, you. She looked after you fine but then you got a hint of a Muggle illness, pneumonia. She was scared you'd die, so she gave you to your father. Then you lost pneumonia and went back to her. But because she had a very damp, cold home she and you got pneumonia. She gave you to the hospital because she recovered overnight. But you grew much, much worse. When you was a month old you only just survived. You recovered a week after you nearly died. Bella said she couldn't risk it again with you. You were the most precious thing to her, after she gave Christina and Mark away. Your father had a very comfy, warm place and so did Cissy. So when your father decided he couldn't look after you properly, he gave you to Cissy. That's all I know."

"I know what I'm gonna do now." I said confidently. "Find my long-lost brother and sister. Christina and Mark are going to meet me one way or another. Their little sister isn't going to stop till she knows where they are, either dead or alive. If they're alive I will find them, even if I have to sail all the way across the world!"

* * *

Yeah, I know some of it's not believeable but the story seems better like this.


	5. We have a little visitor

Lynx's P.O.V

I've gone out of Dromeda's house and promised to write to her. I'm finding Christina and Mark if it kills me. They are still my brother and sister.

I'm going to start at the very beginning for them. Mum. I walk to Malfoy Manor. I walk in, closing the front door behind me. "Cissy? CISSY!" I scream. She comes running down.

"Lynx! Bella's upstairs, she's staying with us for a few weeks." I run up past Cissy. I find mum.

"Mum." she jumped when she heard me. "I know about Christina and Mark."

"How?"

"A little birdie told me. Who did you give them to?"

"Mary Holland and Joey Holland. 19 Starline Lane."

"Thanks." I go to the living room, and grab soil. "19 STARLINE LANE!"

I came through a fireplace to a house in the living room. A about twenty year old boy and girl was sitting there, with a fifty year old lady, dressed in black. I knew I was at the right place. The boy and girl had coal-black hair, wild and messy, like mine, and deep grey story eyes. The lady had the blondest hair ever with big blue eyes.

"Carol, Thomas lived a very good life. He died when he was ninty." Christina said, looking at Mark. Then she saw me. She smiled. "Carol, we have a little visitor."


	6. All smiles

Lynx's P.O.V

The lady, Carol, saw me and smiled. Mark smiled. Christina smiled.

"We knew you were coming today, Lynxalia. We just recieved a letter from our dear mother." I hated she used my full name. Yeah, Lynxalia(Lynx-a-leah) Etalia(E-ta-leah) Bellatrix Riddle-Black.

"Are you Christina?" I asked.

She nodded and the boy said, "Yeah, don't forget me, I'm Mark, Lynx."

"I know. I can't believe I actually found you!" I started crying. Christina hugged me.

"Baby, stop crying, my little baby sister." Christina whispered soothingly.


End file.
